The Ethereal Hydra
Summary A monster appearing in Ultraman Neo Mebius, it is a spiritual beast of extremely powerful proportions. Awoken by the sudden surge of power of Mebius' Burning Brave form and the subsequent death of its older brothers, this beast arises to try and avenge its stronger brothers with its unique trait. Personality It is practically a newborn, and very prone to childish tantrums. However, this makes the Ethereal Hydra even more dangerous as it actively unleashes its strongest (and only) attack with no regards to the safety of the world as awhole. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C via sheer size Powers and Abilities: Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly), BFR (And subsequently Power Nullification and Void Manipulation) via Breath attack, Flight, and Portal Creation Attack Potency: Building Level via sheer size Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Didn't get totally blitz'd even by an amped Mebius), Speed of Light with Breath Attack (Hit the moon faster than the light from the same Breath attack could hit the moon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Able to take down even heavy-class Wyvern Arms) Durability: City Block Level (Took several Wyvern arm mini-nukes to the face with little harm) Stamina: At least Superhuman (In the short time that it was active, the Ethereal Hydra swam across the world's oceans without pause and was not at all tired in the fight against Mebius) Range: Planetary (BFR'd the Moon) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Average to Above Average (Recognized that creating a portal to get to Mebius quicker would alert everyone to its presence) Weaknesses: It has a child-like mind and prone to throwing out its breath attack at even the most minute levels of annoyance. Feats: * Swam across the world's oceans to hunt down Mebius to avenge its brothers that Mebius mind-destroyed * Missed breath attack hit and BFR'd the Moon * Was sent through an entire city block of explosions and came out unscathed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortal:' While not technically "Truly" immortal, the species the Ethereal Hydra hails from is naturally long-living, with 800 Million years old still an infant. They also naturally have Low-Godly levels of regeneration as their bodies are only "Vessels" to their mind (which is the thing truly doing the growing). *'Aether Breath:' A unique trait that the Ethereal Hydra has over its brethren. Instead of the elemental breaths that its peers have, the Ethereal Hydra has the ability to send whatever it hits to the world of the Void instantly. Once the target is there, almost all powers are negated and the target is erased with nearly every Void attack possible (Per the Void Spirits' hostility). Even Aegis Mebius had his powers and resistances nullified and only survived by abusing his Omnipotence. *'Portals:' The Ethereal Hydra's species naturally has the ability to traverse between worlds and universes with portals that they create. Key: Child Note: As this is literally the equivalent of a newborn to their species and died as said child-state, I did not include its 2-C key (The natural key for the adults). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users